


this is not gonna end well

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, M/M, No Angst, Polyamory, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Tony finds an old movie, Rhodey likes to see Sam suffering and Sam has more reasons than "but we know Steve" to think that whatever this is, it's not going to be good.





	this is not gonna end well

**Author's Note:**

> not really an attempt at humor but. while writing this i had it to meTM that rhodey, somewhere, once at least -- maybe in a fic -- said Call Me Jim so this is why his name is written like that. this is unrevised!
> 
> prompt of the day: gaming or watching a movie

“Really?”

Jim gives him no attention. Tony shrugs.

“It’s a classic,” he replies. “and I don’t remember it, so yes, _really_.”

Sam looks from Tony to the TV and back to Tony.

“It’s not even about the fact we _know_ Cap. It’s just—you try and tell me this is gonna be a good movie.”

Jim smiles because he’s an asshole who likes to see Sam suffering.

“Can’t we just try?”

He has no choice.

“Okay,” this was all a conspiracy. “but if I’m right, we’ll not eat in your favorite restaurant ever again.”

“Well, well. It’s a bet, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: that Captain America movie actually exists. Captain America by Rod Holcomb released in 1979. i've never watched it and i have no idea if the movie was released to anything but television, but for the sake of the storyTM lets act like this all is fine
> 
> isn't it funny how two works can have the same number of words but the formation (is this even the right way of writing that) can make it seem bigger or smaller?


End file.
